A recording medium cartridge consisting of a recording medium such as a magnetic tape is equipped with a cartridge memory to memorize manufacture information such as a manufacturer and manufacture number and usage history information such as a user and usage date. As a conventional recording medium cartridge consisting of a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, there exists such a recording medium cartridge disclosed in page 2, FIGS. 7 and 8 of Japan patent laid open publication 2001-332064. This kind of cartridge memory can give and receive a signal and electric power without contacting outside of the recording medium due to an electromagnetic induction, so it is housed inside a cartridge case of the recording medium cartridge.
In the conventional recording medium cartridge, there existed a problem that data written in a recording medium was leaked because of it being easily read out.
Moreover, the conventional recording medium cartridge can repeat data recording as many times as needed, so it was difficult to verify data authenticity recorded in the recording medium, that is, whether or not the data was tampered. Especially in the fields of a medical care and law, a method for determining the data authenticity was required from the necessity of assuring its authenticity.